Movie Night
by maiuayame
Summary: Abe and Mihashi are spending two weeks together and Abe is determined for his pitcher to know how he feels, not by the end of the week, but by the first night. (I own nothing) AbeMiha


**Hey, my first Big Windup fic! I love this anime and hope to be posting more soon. Now, I have this fix idea (don't know if this has been done before though) what if a bunch of the team members (including other schools like Tosei) went on a baseball retreat/camp and had to spend a month together? it'd be slash/yaoi and and I haven't given the rest much thought. Anyways that's on the table and I'm gonna stop typing so the fanfic can be read. **

**Warning- Slash and or boyXboy I don't think Abe cursed much here, but I don't really remember so possible language. That is all.**

Never did Abe expect to be being alone with Mihashi for two weeks. At least not when it's just them. No one else, no even the team would be there. It wasn't like Abe was complaining- he wasn't in fact he was happy to have Mihashi to himself for two weeks. The problem was, well not so much a problem as an inconvenience, he couldn't go to coach or Hanai for advice on the ace pitcher.

Abe was in love with Mihashi, but he wasn't sure if Mihashi would return his feelings. Obviously they had a damn good relationship as friends and as far as being a pitcher and catcher went, but could it be more? Could they become more than that? Abe didn't know, and Abe didn't like not knowing, but he would soon find out.

The reason for them being left alone for so long was Mihashi's family was going on vacation but the nervous boy didn't want to go. He wanted to stay home, but he also was afraid to be alone. Abe, being the good friends he was, volunteered to stay with Mihashi for the time being. It helped that the coach kind 'urged' him to do it. Sometimes Abe had no idea what went through that woman's head.

Moving forward, he was glad he had chosen to stay with Mihashi. When he had arrived at about noon there was lunch on the table and a familiar boy fidgeting around, seeming to be placing a pillow down on the ground.

"A- Abe-kun," Mihashi opened the door and glanced up, still not entirely looking Abe in the eyes.

"Hey Mihashi," Abe's bag was slung over his shoulder as he walked inside and sat it down in a neat pile, right where they usually put their book bags.

"M- my mom made us lunch before she left...so if you want w- we can set together," he stuttered with almost each every word. He felt he needed to make it up to Abe, it was him being lonely that made him agree to this anyways.

"I haven't eaten yet, so that sounds good," Abe sat down in front of the small green bowl filled with noodles, in front if Mihashi.

"Th- thank you again for coming Abe!" Mihashi said a bit louder than needed, his head bowed.

Abe looked a bit surprised, but smiled anyways, "no problem man, it'll be a cool two weeks, yeah?"

"Y- yeah," the light haired boy nodded and then the two began to eat. They were silent for a while until they both finished and did the dishes.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Abe asked as they walked over to the TV and sat down.

"I...I have this movie," Mihashi suggested picking up a DVD with the title, "The Sandlot."

Abe nodded, wondering what it could be about and waited as the movie began. It played and immediately the two boys were glued to their spots watching it. Abe found the movie insightful and interesting, some things even reminded him of his own team mates. Somehow that one movie turned into a day of watching baseball movies, others more realistic than others. Either way, at the end of the day Mihashi had somehow ended up in his arms as they watched a another movie, "Angels in the Outfield."

Abe didn't know when it had happened, but they were watching a movie and wrapped up in his arms wsd the usual quivering and scared Mihashi, but this time he was calm, breathing normally and enjoying the movie.

"Abe-kun, do you think angels help us play better?" Mihashi asked in a whisper looking up at his catcher.

"The only angel we have on our field is you," Abe immediately said back, not thinking first. He then became flustered, "I mean...well you're special." Abe said and cringed that sounded no better.

"I...I think you're special too!" Mihashi said looking up at the dark haired boy with sparkling eyes.

"Uh...thanks Mihashi," how much more awkward could this be?

Abe then realized he and Mihashi were just staring at each other. It was then he realized that he was centimeters from the smaller boy's lips. If he just leaned down a bit they'd be surely touching. He vaguely wondered if Mihashi had kissed someone before. As of that moment the answer was yes, Mihashi had kissed at least one person and that person was Takaya Abe.

The kiss was like most first kisses, not too nest and a bit confused and flustered, but tender and meaningful. Neither boy seemed to wish to pull away, but they both obviously wanted to see the look on each other's faces. Abe looked at Mihashi's half open eyes that looked up at him with with innocence and uncertainty.

Abe's eyes were much more longing, experienced maybe, and a hint of relief scattered in as well.

"Mihashi," Abe brought a rough callused thumb to the boy's cheek.

"A- Abe-kun I...I..." The boy couldn't find words. He wanted to express how much he liked Abe, but his nerves were getting the very best of him. There was only one way he really knew that didn't require words. Mihashi put his hand to Abe's and looked up at him, hopeful.

Abe nodded in understanding, "I like you a lot Mihashi. More than a friend and just a pitcher, as a person, I like being with you."

Mihashi nodded and then finally built up the courage for an outburst of speech, "I like being with you too Abe-kun and I mean as more than...more than just a friend. I...I...I love you a lot!"

Abe looked surprised for a moment, his eyed widened, but they soon softened and he pressed his lips back to Mihashi's.

"I love you too, and I want you to be more than my friend, be my boyfriend, Mihashi?"

Mihashi nodded, "okay, Abe-kun."

They went to bed that night in the same room and for once there wasn't this building up tension or secrets between them.


End file.
